1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartridge-type oil tank construction, and more particularly a cartridge-type oil tank construction which is capable of minimizing or substantially preventing the leakage of oil when it falls down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cartridge-type oil tank construction comprising a cartridge tank and a flat auxiliary or stationary tank has been advantageously used for the reason that it can significantly decrease the amount of oil to be received in the auxiliary oil tank, to thereby minimize or substantially prevent the leakage of oil, for example, through an opening provided at a cover plate of the auxiliary oil tank when it falls down.
Recently, it has been highly desired to decrease the overall size of an article for which an oil tank is to be used, such as an oil burner. This requires that an oil tank is installed at the end of the article. However, in the conventionally cartridge-type oil tank construction, this often causes a large amount of oil to be leaked from the flat auxiliary or stationary tank through the opening formed at the upper or cover plate of the stationary tank when the article falls down in a manner such that the opening is downward positioned, because an oil level in the stationary tank is above the opening.
Accordingly, it would be highly desired to develop a cartridge-type oil tank construction which is capable of minimizing or substantially prevent the oil leakage from the oil tank construction even when it falls down in any direction.